


A Bargain worth Making

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: The moment he slammed the ring onto his finger, he knew his life would be the price.Covenants with Gods and Kings are not cheaply made.





	A Bargain worth Making

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7  
> Simple: “Always”  
> Situational: Mutual confession. During Episode Ignis- Ignis having to confess to the Kings of Lucis (including Regis!) that he loves Noct in order for them to find him worthy, then Noct finding out when he puts on the ring and reciprocating his feelings.
> 
>  
> 
> This was only going to be maybe 2-3k words long and then this monster happened, oops  
> after writing fix-it AU's since I finished the game, playing the V2 of Ep Ignis soothed my soul and I will forever believe THAT is the proper ending.

 

  Ignis held the ring out to Ardyn, “this world means nothing to me, do with it as you wish,” halting the Accursed in his tracks and he could hear the incredulity in his voice.

  “How did you get your hands on _that_?”

  He staggered, the fight with Ravus, the impaling of Ardyn’s weapons, the weight of duty, all suddenly on his shoulders.  “But I refuse to let Noct sacrifice his life to save ours.  I won’t let you take him away.”  He shook his bent head and knew what he had to do.  “Even if it costs my own life to save him…I will pay that price.”

  The moment he slammed the ring onto his finger, he knew his life _would_ be the price.

  Covenants with Gods and Kings are not cheaply made.

  “Take care not to hurt yourself,” Ardyn’s sardonic comment only just registered as the Ring engulfed him, tore through his soul, echoed in his mind.

  Purple fire raced up his wrist, arm, his eyes felt like they would burst, all radiating out from where the Ring of the Lucii glowed on his finger.  He clasped his hands to his head to quell the pain, screaming hoarsely when time stopped around him.

  The first time he met Noctis, extending his hand and the warmth of Noct’s hands cupping his, that tentative smile.

  One hundred and thirteen kings and queens flashed before his vision.  Some he knew from portraits around the Citadel, others from history books, others still were simply recognisable from their stance and weapon.  The Tall, the Wise, the Rogue, the Just, the Pious, the Mystic.  Then the Conqueror, the Clever, the Fierce, the Wanderer, the Warrior.  The last, Regis.  The Father.

  A tall man in white leaned down to pick up a blood-stained ring and placed it on his finger, declaring himself Blood of the Oracle.  His arm burned.  Ravus.

  The ring fell.

  Then he saw Regis.  Or rather he was looking through Regis’ eyes at Lunafreya and a Glaive, a crystal barrier between them.  Nyx Ulric, horror in his eyes.  Luna was pleading with him.  Regis telling her she would be caged no longer.  A sharp pain and when he looked down, a broadsword erupted from his chest.

  It went black.

  Another Glaive, chasing Luna, stealing the ring and burning to ash before her eyes.

  “You’re going to lose your precious ring,” Ulric shouted, burning, the Ring glowing on his finger.

  Then he saw Ulric warping in a flash of blue, a clash of blades against Glauca.  But then it was Drautos, armour burned away.  Nyx was watching a sunrise, “Rule well young King.”

  And then he was gone.  A whisper of ash on the wind.

  It was his turn to strike a bargain.

  “Child of Lucis,” a voice boomed in the darkness, “you are not the Chosen.”

  Crystalline Kings and Queens appeared around him, judgement pouring from them as they regarded the young Advisor impassively.

  “I do not care about that; your _Chosen_ is too good to sacrifice to correct a mistake the Astrals made.  They should be the ones to sacrifice, not him.  Ardyn is their burden, not Noct’s.  He will do what you ask, but he shouldn’t have to.  Let me share that burden, let him _live_!  Take me instead, I beg of you.”

  Silence met this heartfelt plea.

  “Child of Lucis, Warrior of Lucis, you seek to bargain with Gods and Kings to save one man.  Are you worthy?” the voice asked, echoing painfully in his head.

  “I am nothing, I am no-one…he is…everything.  Lucis _needs_ him, Eos needs him.  Don’t throw him away, please.”  In his mind, the words _I need him_ echoed.  He bent his head, shamed by his selfish desire to keep Noct safe for himself.

  A different voice sounded, “you love my son?”

  A voice he knew well, one he'd heard so often in his youth and had last heard the day they left Insomnia.

  “Your Majesty,” Ignis bowed his head, acknowledging Regis, “I do.”  He couldn’t deny it, not to the father of the man he loved.  He placed his hand over his heart.  “I do,” he whispered again.  “I love who he is and what he could be.  I see the man, not the Prince, not the King.  I see _him_.  I swore an oath to protect him, let me do that, please, help me do that.”  Ignis paused, then lifted his head defiantly.  “He did not cause this, why should he be the one to fix it.  He does not deserve to die for the Astrals mistake, for Ardyn’s taint.  If there is a blood sacrifice to be made, let it be the one who is at the centre of this, not Noct, never Noct.”  He drew in a shuddering breath, “I love him,” he whispered.

  Regis frowns down on his son’s Advisor, “I have always wanted there to be another way, I could not find one…all the time lines point to his death…his sacrifice.”

  “Time lines?  I do not understand, Majesty,” Ignis said, puzzled.

  “I have seen this so many times, Ignis, it always ends the same way.”

  “Did I ever do this before?” he asks Regis hesitantly.

  “No,” Regis admits while the other kings and queens bristle at the word.  “This is the first time you have done this, Ignis.  It is the first time that you have allowed your feelings for my son to…it’s the first time you have admitted your love for him and let it guide you.”

  Ignis considered Regis’ words for a moment, brain racing.  “Then let me do it, please, let me ease the burden, maybe…perhaps it will…” he halts, his voice choked.  He would do anything to save the man he loves, if it calls for his own life then he will gladly give it.  He’ll hand it to them on a platter with his thanks if Noct can live.

  King and Queens stare down at the Advisor, the man who loves the Chosen, and it’s like his skin has been torn open, that they can see into his heart, into his soul.

  Regis turns to the others, they nod solemnly.

  “We see into your heart, Warrior, would you make the bargain, accept the consequence?” the first voice echoes in his skull.

  “I would risk my life, sacrifice my life to save his.”  Ignis would burn the world to save Noct, letting himself burn seems such a small thing in comparison.  He knows Noct would not feel that way, but Noct is important, he’s _vital_ to the survival of the world, Ignis is…small.  He's never felt so inconsequential, so insignificant under the weight of the judgement levelled at him.  He's terrified he won't be enough.

  “Then the bargain is struck, the Ring will grant you it’s power…use it well.”

  Ignis felt it wash over him, engulf him, course through his veins, every molecule on fire with it, heady and terrifying all at once.  This is the power of Kings, the power of the Lucii thrumming through his soul, setting his body alight with it.

  His breathing calms, he’s composed now that the decision has been made.  His daggers appear in his hands, the grips worn from use, melded to his palms.  He raised his head and finally opened his eyes again.

  When he faced Ardyn, he saw surprise and something else.  Fear.

  A hysterical glee floods him.

  Ardyn knows fear.  He fears Ignis.

  He hears it in each taunt the Accursed throws his way, trying for bravado, yet Ignis hears it and it pushed him harder, for Noctis.  He sees it in Ardyn’s eyes each time Ignis lands a blow, or deflects, parries and counters.  Sees it in the reflection of the royal arms as they spin around Ignis, reflections of Ardyn flickering against crystalline blue, paler than when they circle Noct, but strong and just as deadly.  And in this moment they are his to control.

  But that fear is unhindered by the usual arrogance of the man when Ignis brings him down, time after time and eventually bests him.  Ignis collapsed to his knees as Ardyn staggered, black and purple miasma flowing from his body.

  Ignis’ skin is almost ashen, traces of purple flame leaving silvery remains behind, his eyes burned and blind, his throat constricting, swollen.  He can feel death chilling his bones and he falls, laying on his back in the rubble and dust.  He coughs weakly, blood pounding in his ears.  He’s weakening, the spark that is Ignis fading with each passing second.  It’s worth it, he thinks.  He’s weakened Ardyn, even if he couldn’t destroy him, the Accursed is weakened and knows that there is more than one man who can bring him to his knees.

  “Ignis!”

  Noct’s voice cuts through his harsh gasps for air.

  “Noct?” Ignis asked, confused.  “But how?” he rasped out, wheezing harder with each laboured breath.  How can he be here, in Gralea, in Zegnautus Keep?  Ignis’ heart squeezed in his chest, perhaps he won’t have to die without Noct beside him.  That had been his one regret when he made his choice, that he’d die alone…without the man he loved.

  It’s Prompto that answers, voice incredulous, “Ravus.  He lent us a hand, if you can believe it.”

  Ignis would smile if he were able.  He had known that deep beneath Ravus’ grief was a man who knew what was right, that Noct was his true king and a man worth following.  If nothing else comes from this, at least Noct will have a man similar to Ignis by his side.  It soothes him, knowing that Ravus will be there when he won’t be.  And now he can die with Noct near him, even if he can’t see the man he loves, he can hear him, feel him.

  “What the hell were you thinking?” Gladio chokes out and Ignis can hear the pain in his voice.  He wishes he could make the Shield understand.  Gladio may be an Amicitia, Noct’s sworn Shield, but Ignis has always felt he was the one that would protect the Prince.  His sword, his right hand.  He’s been with him so long that he can hardly remember a time when they weren’t side by side, when he wasn’t a step behind.

  Prompto sobs quietly, “how could we let this happen?”

  He wants to comfort them, let them know they didn’t _let_ anything happen, he did this on his own.  To save Noct.  They don’t know what he does, they haven’t seen what he’s seen.  The visions that Pryna gave him as she lay dying near her mistress at the Altar flash through his mind again and he hopes that his sacrifice will change the prophecy of Noct’s fate.  Please, let him live, his mind circling around this one thought.

  Let him live.

  “How could _I_ let this happen?  This is all my fault,” Noct said brokenly and Ignis wishes he had the strength to reach up and touch Noct’s cheek, stroke his face, let him know it’s alright, it will be alright.

  “Noct,” he wheezes and coughs from the effort.

  “If I’m some kind of saviour, then why can’t I save the ones I love?”  Ignis’ heart contracts at the words, he tries to shake his head, but finds he simply can’t, not any more.  “I’m sorry,” Noct murmured.  “You guys have stayed with me this whole time…and all it’s done is caused you pain.”  Ignis feels Noct’s cool fingers slip the ring from his hand, the relief from the burn of it almost makes him cry out, but his voice is gone.  He feels the power crackle around him and he knows that Noct has put the Ring of the Lucii on his own finger, he hears the little gasp and recognises that Noct is its true bearer.

  Noct lifts Ignis to lean against him, softly cradling his broken body gently to rest against his shoulder, “not anymore,” Noct asserts and Ignis hears the determination in his voice, “all that ends now.  Please…lend me your strength!  Help me protect my friends!”  Noct shifts a little and Ignis feels lighter than air, the pain receding, his heart beating stronger, breath coming easier and he is able to crack his eyes open to see swirls of blue light around him, healing him.

  Noct moves and Gladio takes his place behind Ignis, holding him upright, Prompto at his shoulder, both men quiet as they watch Noct summon the Engine Blade and warp to where the Crystal waits for it’s Chosen King.  Ignis blinks and his vision clears, weakened, but he can see.  He can see Noctis.  He can see the crystal.  He can see the room they are in.  But it’s Noctis that he focused on, his gaze as always unerring in its ability to find him.  Noctis turns back and their eyes meet across the void.  Understanding in their gaze, Ignis nods his head once, as good a bow as he can make, and Noct returns it.  There’s no need for words, they both know.  Ignis knows that Noct can see what he has done and why, that the Kings and Queens will have told him the moment he put the Ring on his finger.  Noct will know what he told them, that he doesn’t want him to sacrifice himself for something he didn’t cause.  That he has done it for love.

  Noctis Lucis Caelum turns away and strides towards the Crystal and vanishes from sight.

  Ignis slumps against Gladio and Prompto, unconscious as the power of the Ring dissipates.

  He dreams.

  “Listen well…A king cannot lead by standing still.  A king pushes onwards always accepting the consequences and never looking back.”  Regis steps back and young Noctis steps forward hesitant and shy.  Ignis puts his hand out, Noct looking down at his hand, he then reaches out and clasps it between both his own and smiles.  He’s beautiful.

  When he wakes, Ignis is surrounded by Gladio and Prompto, rushing to his bedside as he hauls himself to sit at the edge and he begins to speak, both men awed and quiet, listening as he outlines his plans.  He refuses to let Noct die.  Even if Ignis lives, he still made the sacrifice, told the Kings and Queens of the Ring that he was willing, and he hopes that Noct healing him hasn’t changed that. 

  In the waning light of the next few weeks he ignores Gladio and Prompto’s pleas for him to rest.  Ignis is as stubborn as ever and plunges into his task.  He will ensure there is a Lucis for Noct to save.  If Noct does still have to make the blood sacrifice, Ignis will make sure it is not for naught.  He meets first with Cor, Dustin and Monica, the last members of the Crownsguard, Cid listening in shock as he recounts what has happened, that Noct has entered into reflection in the Crystal to receive the power of both ring and crystal.  That Ardyn Lucis Caelum is the Accursed, that he was to be the Founder King but was betrayed by both Astrals and his own brother.  That Noct was meant to die.  Now that Ignis knows the true prophecy, he will do what he can to change it.  He arranges visits to the tombs of the old Kings and Queens, searching for answers, seeking a new path.

  Sania joins him, then Vyv and Dino, helping him to document every scrap of information they find.  Talcott helps later, shuffling tomes and paper into order for his weakened eyes to read.  Aranea meets him in Ravatogh with Biggs and Wedge, agreeing to ferry refugees to Lestallum.  It will be their last line of defence as darkness falls.  The hunters and scraps of Crownsguard and Kingsglaive will make it safe.  Cauthess is turned into a depot for travelling hunters to rest and replenish.  Holly tells him what they need to keep the power plant online and power the rest of Lucis, or as much of it as they can, for as long as they can.  Aranea takes him to Tenebrae and he meets with a sombre Ravus.

  The two living wearers of the Ring plot and plan.

  Ignis still feels the power of the Ring flowing through his veins.  It waxes and wanes as Noct sleeps, but he hears the whisper of his own name.  He summons his daggers every so often in his room in Lestallum, just to reassure himself, feeling the tug on the Armiger is soothing.  It keeps Noct close.

  Umbra appears at his side after Noct has been gone six months.  One word echoes in his mind.  Angelgard.

  Within weeks, he’s made his way to Galdin, unable to get any closer.  He tells the others he’s gone to fish.  No-one believes him, but he doesn’t care about that.  He can feel Noct there.  Across the water.  His presence thrums through his whole body, a song of Ring and Crystal…and Noct.

  For eight years he makes the trek to Galdin every few weeks, until it’s overrun, and he can no longer trust the haven to keep him safe.  Umbra appears at his side again and he smiles at the messenger.  Pulling out his old notebook, he scribbles a note and tucks it into Umbra’s collar.

  “Give this to him when he wakes,” he murmured and looked directly into the dog’s eyes.  He sees understanding, comprehension and turns away to leave Umbra at the end of the dock.

  It’s been nine years and ten months when he started feeling a certain tension in his own body.  The finger that wore the Ring burns under the skin, yet there is no physical sign. 

  Soon, he thinks.

  Ignis contacts Gladio and Prompto, asking them to stay close to Hammerhead.  Then he asks Aranea to bring Ravus from Tenebrae.  He will know what to bring with him and where to wait.

  Libertus contacts him and tells him that Regis’ boat is ready and waiting and that he and a contingent of Glaives will be there to greet him.  They are the ones who have undertaken a trial with Bahamut to prove their worth, they are the ones that have trained against Prompto, Gladio and himself, first one on one and then later against the three.  He knows their worth.

  Nine years and eleven months.

  Gentiana appears to him.

  “Will he live?” Ignis asked her quietly and she simply smiles at him enigmatically.  He frowns and grimaces, much as he did whenever she would appear in Prompto’s photos.  Bloody Astrals, he thinks, but he still takes it as a good sign.  She didn’t seem sad and she was willing to let him see under her guise to who she really is.  She passes the Trident of the Oracle into his keeping and he tucks it away into the Armiger with a short nod of thanks.

  A warmth spreads through his whole body once the Trident vanished in a flash of crystal blue.

  Noct.

  Ravus messages him to tell him all the smaller daemons have been cleared from Insomnia and that only the larger ones remain.  He also adds that Ardyn has made himself at home in the Citadel, lighting it up.  After a reconnaissance, Ravus calls him.

  “He has the crystal in the Throne Room.”  Ravus voice is worn yet filled with disgust and Ignis understands it.

  “It will serve him not, Ravus,” Ignis assured him.  He has felt the power of the Ring coursing through him stronger and stronger.  He still has the blessing of the Kings and Queens of old.  No-one understands why he is so sure, why he is certain that they will emerge victorious, but Ravus’ quiet hum down the line tells him that the former Prince of Tenebrae may suspect.  Ardyn wants revenge, but not necessarily on Noctis himself.  It’s his bitterness at being passed over as tainted, never being the king he was meant to be that fuels him.  Therein may lie their salvation.

  “Ifrit is here too,” Ravus adds.

  “Ahh,” Ignis said quietly.

  “You knew this?” Ravus asked.

  “I suspected,” he answered.  His research had given him scraps of information about the Infernian.  “I believe he has been in league with Ardyn for some time, though their aims may not be quite the same.  Ifrit hates humanity for shunning him.  Ardyn is like a child who had his toy taken away.  Pettiness drives them both.”  He sighed deeply, “though their grievances are justified.”

  “Will it work, Ignis?” Ravus ventured, doubt in his voice, yet it was laced with hope.

  “I believe it may, that is all we can hope for, Ravus.  He revealed more to me than he thought in his arrogant ramblings.  And I saw fear when I fought him.  If he can still feel fear, then perhaps…” Ignis let the thought trail off.  It was a scant hope, but it was hope nonetheless.  “You have the charm from Kimya, yes?”

  “It never leaves me, I have not been discovered, though I am sure he knows someone is here, the disappearance of the smaller daemons would alert him to that.”

  “At least we know it works and it will assist us all.”  Ignis rubbed his hand over his face and toyed with the visor he’d had made to help his night vision.

  “You have done all this because…”

  “Yes,” he answered, “because I love him.”  He can’t deny it, he no longer wants to.

  Ten years.

  Ten long years.

  He feels a pull, a call in his blood, in his heart and he knows.  The power of the Ring sings through him and he readies himself.  The Kingsglaive uniforms are brought out, Gladio and Prompto looking at him in question.

  He shows no surprise when Talcott calls with the news and he hears Noct’s voice in the background telling him to wait, that they’ll talk soon.  He laughs at that when Talcott relays his words.  Just the sound of his voice has made Ignis giddy.  He smiles at Gladio and Prompto.

  “He’s back,” is all he says.

  The three men stand, Kingsglaive uniforms neat, embellishments polished, perfect examples of decorum and strength, even Prompto with his bit of chin fluff that Ignis finds highly amusing.  Ignis slid his visor on, his eyes sensitive to light and he found the visor helped with that.  They’d been made to assist him at night on hunts, but with night more or less the default setting, he found that artificial lights gave him headaches.

  Noct ambled in to the diner, casual as ever and Ignis had to smile, his King wearing the same clothes he’d last see him in, while then they had suited him, now…now they looked a little odd.  Noct had aged, still beautiful, but now there was a gravitas to his King that Ignis thoroughly appreciated.  The other two men held back as Ignis stepped forward, soft smile on his face, mirrored by the one Noctis wore.  Their eyes locked, Ignis removed his visor to see his King properly and Noct appraised his features.

  A quirk of Noct’s lips that reached his eyes and Ignis clenched his fist over his heart and bowed.

  Noct shook his head and stepped forward, pulling Ignis into a hug, mouth at his ear, warm breath making Ignis tingle.

  “Thank you,” Noct whispered.

  Ignis blushed, cheeks as pink as the tips of his ears, “it’s nothing…” he began and was cut off.

  “It was everything, Iggy…and I know why,” Noct told him gently, quietly.

  “I couldn’t let you…” Ignis halted as tears threatened.

  “Shhh,” Noct murmured in his ear, “I love you too.”

  They’d both known, always known, it was knowledge that they both danced around, skirting so close to what they both desired, then pulling back, Ignis holding back the words so that Noct didn’t have to have them echo in his head as he married someone else.  He’d covered it in loyalty and devotion, veiled it in protection and care.

  He realised now, he needn’t hide it, indeed, he hadn’t been hiding for a long time, his actions in Gralea shouting to the world his love for this man.

  Noct’s admission that he felt the same sang through Ignis’ soul and settled like warmth in his heart.

  Ignis stepped back out of Noct’s embrace, remembering there were others who would claim Noct’s attention, that they lacked privacy to do anything more than hug, so he held out his hand and Noct smiled, grasping it in his own and bringing the other up to enfold his hand, just like they had as children.  Ignis let the tears fall.

  He moved back to allow Gladio and Prompto to embrace their King, but he was pulled back in for a group hug.  The four men laughed, reunited after so long.

  Ignis cooks for them in the diner kitchen, pilfering scant stores to create something for Noctis, as he hasn’t been able to do for so long.  He glances back to where Noct sits with the other two, their eyes meeting occasionally, and in Noct’s gaze he sees a promise.  Noct grins when Ignis sets the plate down in front of him, filled with vegetables, but no carrots or beans and Ignis gets to enjoy the deep throaty laugh from his King.  They sit, shoulder to shoulder as they eat and talk, thighs occasionally brushing under the table sending little sparks through Ignis that he finds hard to ignore.  Though Ignis is mostly silent as the other two bring the King up to speed, his gaze tells Noct everything he simply can’t express right now.  He’s too busy drinking in Noct’s scent, the sight of him, etching changes into his memory, the way his hair hangs about his face, his eyes deeper, beard gracing his jaw.  He reminds Ignis of a young Regis and knows that he’d be proud of his son.  Ignis is too.  Overwhelmingly so.

  When Gladio and Prompto retire to the caravan for sleep, neither asking where Noct will be, Ignis takes Noct’s hand and leads him to Cindy’s garage, up the steps to the little room above and presents Noct with his royal raiment, lovingly kept and Noct brushes his fingers over the heavy cloth, ghosting over gold buckles and chains.

  They speak not a word, Noctis sitting himself on the small bed, patting the space beside him.  Ignis smiles, almost sweetly, slightly goofy despite the weight of what he feels, that this could be the last time and the first in a way he’s unfamiliar with, that they are alone.  He hopes, Gods, how he hopes that it won’t be, that all his work for the last ten years pays off.  That Noct will _live._ Noct tangles their fingers together, Ignis glancing down to see it, the gentle touch of his fingers in Noct’s, palms pressed together fires him in a way he’d always longed for.  Noct turns towards him, but it’s Ignis that leans in, taking the initiative, for once giving in to what he desires most, his breath warm on Noct’s face as they hesitate, lips so close he can feel the heat.  His gloved hand reaches up and cups Noct’s face, stroking his cheek, eyes slipping closed as he presses their mouths together.

  It’s their first kiss, lovely and bittersweet, yet Ignis knows that regardless of how things will end in Insomnia, it is a memory that he will cherish for the rest of his days.  When he thought of how this might feel, he had never figured in the thrill of the magic between them, a spark like electricity firing in his blood, and a soft, whispered “oh,” escapes as he pulls back, seeing surprise in Noct’s eyes. 

  Noct reached down to both his hands and slips the soft leather from his skin, the gloves dropped to the floor, something Ignis doesn’t bother to scold nor fix, instead watching dazed as Noct lifts his left hand to his mouth and kisses the place where the Ring encircled his finger.  The pulse of magic throbs through his veins, heightening everything and his eyes widen to stare into the deep blue pools of Noct’s eyes.

  “You could have died, you _were_ going to die,” Noct whispered.

  “I do not wish to live in a world without _you_ ,” Ignis asserts, equally hushed, blinking to clear the tears from his eyes.  “I…I would do _anything_ to see you safe.”  His free bare hand cupping Noct’s cheek, brushing his thumb over a cheekbone, more prominent in Noct’s mature face.  He’s still so beautiful, so ethereal, so regal that Ignis’ breath is caught in his throat.  “Exquisite,” he eventually murmurs.

  Noct’s bashful flush colours the porcelain of his cheeks, “Ignis,” he scolds, not really meaning it, secretly pleased and Ignis can do nothing but laugh throatily.  Noct has never been good at accepting compliments, putting on a face of false bravado.

  “You are, you always have been,” murmuring softly as he strokes that same cheek, Ignis leaned in again, pressing their lips together gently.  His mouth parts against Noct’s of its own volition, his King mimicking the motions he made, exploratory, sweet and oh, so lovely.

  He’s kissing on instinct, he’s never kissed anyone before, not like this, he’s never wanted to with anyone but the man whose lips are moving against his own.  The thought startles him and he pulls back, breathing hard.  If this goes further, he has no idea what to do, how to proceed.  He knows the mechanics of it, of course.  But the feel, the emotional weight of it, that scares him.

  Everything he’s feeling must be written on his face, the apprehension, the hesitant anticipation.  And the deep love he as for Noct. 

  “It’s ok, Iggy, I’m scared too…but, I want to…be with you…I want to experience this with you, only you…before I…” Noct halts his words as Ignis kisses him again, more urgently than before, his tongue brushing against Noct’s and a little moan escapes to be swallowed by Noct’s mouth greedily.  He’s so thankful that Noct is able to voice what he can’t, it shows a maturity that he still can’t quite accept is part of his King now.

  His lips are tingling, and kiss swollen when they pull apart again, breathing hard, eyes searching each other in wonder.  Noct’s blue eyes have gone so dark, his cheeks pink, mouth still parted and Ignis can see the tongue he’s just been touching with his own.  The sight of it makes him flush, the thought of doing something so intimate as touching their tongues together overwhelming him.

  “You won’t die, I won’t let you die, I won’t _allow_ it,” he growls.  “I _love_ you, Noct.”

  His King smiles at his passionate temerity, the hubris he displays, stroking his cheek and Ignis leans into the touch, “I love you, Ignis.”

  The world shrinks until it’s just them, sitting on a too small bed, above a garage, apocalypse nigh on forgotten as they stare at each other.  Ignis wouldn’t be anywhere else.

  “Will you…be mine?” Noct asked quietly, nerves hushing his words.

  “I always have been, Noct, I always will be,” he assures his King as he tangles long fingers in silky raven hair.

  Noct trails his fingers over Ignis’ Kingsglaive coat, stroking the embellished buttons, before he pulls it open and pushes it off Ignis’ shoulders, “you look really good in this, but I want it off,” Noct murmurs, hands insistent and Ignis bites back a chuckle.  He shrugs it off and it falls from his frame, Noct’s hand immediately moving to his chest, tracing the embroidery of his shirt, “Six, Iggy, look at you…” he says, flicking his gaze up to see Ignis drinking in the sight of him as he appraised his Advisor’s honed physique.

  “I want…can I…see you?” Ignis whispered, not sure he could voice it louder through the emotion that he’s feeling.  Noct goes bashful again, but he nods and Ignis smiles, a full, rare smile, all teeth and eyes crinkling at the corners.  His hands stroke the lapels of Noct’s old worn jacket, slipping it over his shoulders and down his arms, reverent and slow so he can savour every moment.  The black t-shirt underneath it tighter across Noct’s more muscular frame than it was when last he saw it and he can’t help but trace over his chest, Noct arching into his touch.  He glides his fingers down Noct’s torso to the hem of the shirt, eyes catching his King’s to make sure it is still alright.  Noct bites his lip and nods.  He pushed the fabric up, inch by inch revealing the defined stomach and when he reaches Noct’s pectorals, the King lifts his arms to help, tossing his head to flick the hair from his face as he sits letting Ignis rove his eyes over him.  There’s a hint of a blush that has crept down from his face to colour his chest, his dusky nipples peaking in the cooler air.

  Ignis flicks his gaze up again, then leans forward, glacial in his movements, his open mouth brushing over Noct’s sternum, along prominent collarbones, up a taut column of neck to Noct’s soft bearded jaw.  As he reaches Noct’s ear, he snakes his tongue out to tease at the lobe, “beautiful,” he breathes.  Before he can continue his act of worship, Noct has pushed him back, fingers reaching for the zipper on his padded shirt and tugged it down, Ignis letting it fall from his shoulders and down his arms, Noct pulling at the undershirt and Ignis smiles, impatient as ever, his King.

  It’s what Noct does next that brings tears to his eyes.

  He’d turned after placing his undershirt in a neat pile beside the bed with his coat and padded shirt to find Noct biting his lip again, but the look on his face is inscrutable.  Until he reached up with a finger to trace over the many scars that adorn his body, some from battle that Noct was acquainted with, others from the ten long years of fighting daemons.  He traced over every one as if he wished to burn them in his memory and Ignis’ breath hitches in his throat, tears itching his eyes.  He’d earned them waiting.  Waiting for Noct to return.  Noct kissing each one made him sob, the tears falling freely down his face until Noct is surging up to kiss them away, to kiss the now faint scars on his face, remnants of his wearing the Ring.  Scars that he wouldn’t have lived to bear had Noct not healed him.  Scars that he knew to be worse had he not gone to Gralea with Ardyn that day.  He’d seen his own visage in the vision Pryna had imparted to him.

  Ignis sucked in a deep breath and tilted his face, searching for Noct’s mouth, to ground him, to wash away memories and visions of what never was, to keep the thoughts of tomorrow from his mind.  He wants to exist in only _this_.

  Noct pushed him back to lay down, the bed creaking under the weight of them both as Noct crawled over him, the bared chests meeting for the first time.  Ignis almost cried out at the sensation of skin to skin, grasping at Noct’s back and forcing them closer, crushing his mouth to Noct’s fervently and with a passion he hadn’t known existed in himself.  Noct nipped at his bottom lip and suckled it, sending little buzzing tingles through him.  Noct’s hands are running over his shoulders, caressing his neck, tangling in his hair as they part, then come together again, mouths flush and fitting together as if they were made to do so.

  “Ahh,” Ignis gasped as their groins rubbed against each other, his arousal becoming painfully evident in his leather pants, the friction maddeningly good and not nearly enough all at once.  When Noct rolled his hips, and ground them together harder, his hands skitter down Noct’s back, dancing over the silk of his skin, over his lower back and slide into the waistband of Noct’s cargo shorts, under his underwear to the taut muscles of his ass and grip tight, Noct hissing and rolling forward again.  Ignis slipped his thighs apart and Noct settled between them, the change in position heightening the intensity of each rock of Noct’s hips.  They’d not discussed anything about who would be doing what in any way, yet Ignis’ body seems to know what he wants, moving of its own volition, his long legs wrapping around his King’s to pull him in tighter.

  “You want this?” Noct murmurs in his ear, breath warm against his skin that makes him shudder.

  “Yes, Gods, yes, my love,” he answers breathlessly, trying to put it into words.  It’s not a fuck, it’s not even making love, that he wants.  He wants to be filled, to feel fulfillment, to be whole in a way he’s never been, to find home in Noctis.  “I want _you_ ,” he settles on, because it’s the only thing he can say.  “I _need_ you.”

  Noct shudders at his words and they both lose themselves in another soul affirming kiss, tongues dancing together to a symphony only they can hear.  Ignis’ hands grip at Noct’s ass insistently, urging him to grind again, something that Noct is desperate to do.

  “Naked, Ignis…we need to…” Noct growls in his ear and Ignis sighs at the thought and then gives an absurd burb of laughter.  They’ve not planned this, they’re not even remotely prepared and he is sure neither of them wish to make the trek down to the repurposed diner to find something to use as lubricant.  “What?  Iggy, what?” Noct asked.

  “We…we need…umm,” Ignis falters, embarrassed.

  “Oh…yeah, I’ve got some lube,” Noct murmured, just as embarrassed.

  One of Ignis’ hands comes up to cover his face, giggling like a schoolgirl in the face of her crush.  Noct regards him and then sniggers along with Ignis, breaking the tension.  His King fishes around for his jacket, withdrawing a vial and dropping it on the bed beside them, Ignis eyeing it thoughtfully.

  “Where did you get that?”  Ignis tilts his head and fixes Noct with a questioning gaze.  “Please do not tell me you had that in your pocket this whole time.”

  Noct throws his head back and laughs hard, tears falling from his eyes, “there’s my Iggy,” he gasped affectionately.  “No…umm…Gladio handed it to me,” he said quietly, blush painting his cheeks.

  Ignis blushes just as bright as Noctis at the thought of the King’s Shield procuring lubricant for the King.  He tried to shove the thoughts away, go back to concentrating on the man he loves, it takes Noct thrusting his tongue back into Ignis’ open mouth for him to lose his derailing train of thought, suddenly not caring whether or not the Shield and Gunner realise that Ignis is about to lose his virginity to the King of Lucis.

  His eager hands shift from Noct’s ass to worm between their bodies to his own pants, fumbling inelegantly with his zipper and button.  Once they are open he breathed a deep sigh of relief, the restriction had become unbearable.  He growled and tipped his head back when Noct cupped at him through his underwear, the foreign touch igniting something inside himself and he claimed Noct’s mouth urgently, needing to feel _more_.

  Noct leaned back and shuffled Ignis’ leather pants down over slim hips, biting his plump bottom lip as Ignis’ bulging erection was outlined in detail against the soft fabric of his briefs.  The pants drop to the floor and Noct fumbles with his own, Ignis batting his hands away to do the honours himself, wanting to peel them off Noct’s body and glory in the revelation of skin beneath.  Ignis kneels up on the bed, Noct meeting him, their arms around each other again, just holding each other for a moment, only in their underwear now, both exposed to each other, not hiding anything.

  Noct nibbles at Ignis’ neck, “I love you,” he whispered in hushed reverence

  “I love you, Noct,” Ignis answered, his hands tracing the line around Noct’s waist, just above the band of his underwear, tempted to just shove them down and touch, yet he held back, still wanting to savour everything, make it last as long as he can, while he as any sort of control over it.

  Noct beats him to it, however, questing fingers slipping inside his briefs and caressing the fresh skin, following the line of his hips and pushing the fabric down so that Ignis’ cock bounces free.  That first magical touch has Ignis melting, Noct pushing him back with his free hand and pulling his underwear down his legs and off so that he’s laid out for Noct to admire.

  “Shit…” Noct swore, adoration in his tone, his fingers tracing Ignis’ defined stomach, “I knew you were…fuck, you’re gorgeous…especially like this…for me.”

  “Just for you, only for you,” Ignis asserted, hand reaching up to cup Noct’s jaw and claim his gaze.

  Noct’s eyes were wide as he licked his lip, “no-one else…ever?”

  Ignis shook his head, “never…I only wanted you.”

  “Oh, Ignis…I…I hope it will be ok, I have _no_ clue what I’m doin’…well, I do, but…shit…”

  Ignis smirked and pulled Noct down, flush against his chest and cradled his face, looking deep into beautiful blue eyes.  “It will be…wonderful…because it’s you.”  Ignis’ breath hitched, and he slowly let his hands glide down Noct’s sides, down to the underwear he had been trying to remove moments before, fingers sneaking under the band and he slid them down, keeping his eyes on Noct and his King wriggled them down his legs and flicked them off with his foot.  They both groaned deeply at the friction of their bared lengths rubbing together.

  The growl that came from Noct at the touch thrilled Ignis and he rolled his hips up, just to hear it again.

  “Gods, Ignis…I’m not gonna last long if you keep doin’ that…fuck…”

  Ignis allowed himself a small smirk and grasped Noct’s ass close, grinding them together, Noct diving down and crushing their mouths flush, his tongue demanding entry.  Ignis was delirious with lust and love, chasing Noct’s mouth as his King pulled back, leaving Ignis bereft.  His dazed green eyes locked on Noct’s form as he sat back and roved his greedy eyes over Ignis’ naked body, hands gliding over Ignis’ thighs.  Ignis shivered and tried to pull him back down, settle him between his legs, experience more of that delicious contact, but then he bit his lip as he saw Noct reach for the vial and his brain left the building entirely.

  Noct met his gaze, questioning silently and Ignis nodded eagerly.  As scared as he is, he’s also desperate to feel Noct, to at least have _this_.

  “Please,” he whispered letting his legs part further, exposing himself, vulnerable, raw to Noct’s eager eyes.  The raven-haired man bends swiftly, dragging his tongue up Ignis’ weeping length and chuckled at the drawn out stuttering moan that falls from Ignis’ lips.  “Shit,” he swore and looked up to see Noct grinning devilishly, something that Ignis decided then and there was a look that he adored on his King.  Thoroughly wrong, yet, so, so right in every way that matters right now.

  Ignis’ eyes flutter shut, the sight of Noct’s tongue laving up and down his shaft far too much for his heated brain to take.  He heard the pop of the vial opening and tipped his head back a moment later at the first cool touch of finger to his rim.  He’d braced himself for it to feel wrong, uncomfortable, but it doesn’t.  It feels…odd, but it helps ease the fire that’s racing through his veins while simultaneously igniting it.  A quiet, hoarse whisper of “oh,” from his mouth as Noct circles with his finger.

  “Is it…ok?” Noct asked, his voice nervous.

  Ignis nodded weakly, “yes…”

  His hips thrust up when Noct gently pressed the tip of a slickened finger against his ring, dipping it in just a bit.  He opened his eyes to find Noct hungrily watching every reaction, listening intently to his every gasp or pant.  “More?”

  “Gods, yes, love,” he pants, rolling his hips up, stomach clenching as Noct slid his finger in further.  It feels different, but it’s a good different and Ignis keens out his need, Noct starting to pump his finger in and out.

  “So beautiful,” Noct murmured, his lips brushing against Ignis’ knee as his finger works diligently.  Slowly a second finger pressed against his entrance, and Ignis, greedy for more, grabbed Noct’s wrist and pushed it closer, begging.  “Iggy,” Noct whispered, second finger squeezing beside the first, and Ignis winced at the burn, but it was soon replaced with a pleasure that had him groaning and arching against the bed.

  When Ignis almost shot up off the bed and gasped in surprise, Noct went to withdraw his fingers in concern, but Ignis shook his head, “no…you found…my prostate…please…again.”

  Noct’s blue eyes went wide, “oh…that good?”

  Ignis mewled as Noct brushed over the bundle of nerves again, “Noct…”  Ignis is drowning in pleasure, his stomach clenching tight and he starts to think he may just release before Noct has a chance to enter him.  He whines and writhes, fingers scratching the skin of Noct’s arms as he tried to maintain some semblance of control over what his body wants to do.  “Noct,” he breathed, desperation in his tone.

  “Shhh, it’s ok…let go,” Noct murmured, soothing kisses left over the sensitive skin on his inner thigh.  “We have all night, Ignis.”

  Ignis dropped his head back, giving in, letting it all wash over him, his gut coiling tight, “Nnnn…Noct,” he cried out, arching up, his hands reaching to grip the covers on the bed.  His toes curled and Noct startled him when his mouth locked around the head of his flushed cock, tipping him into the white noise of the abyss.

  When he comes back to himself a little, Noct’s fingers are scissoring him open, gentle, careful and Ignis’ eyes flicker open to see the man he loves licking his lips.  The thought that Noct has just swallowed down his seed sends him reeling and he mewls softly, Noct sending him a salacious grin.

  Ignis fumbled around beside them, grasping at the vial and thrusting it towards Noct, blue eyes dark and wide taking in how turned on and ready Ignis is.  “Now,” he demands, voice rough and Noct licks his lips again.  He clears his throat, “I need you now, please, my love.”

  Noct’s gaze turned from lusty to something so soft it made Ignis melt just a little further into the bed.  Noct shuffled closer, tucking his thighs under Ignis’, lifting his ass up off the bed a little and he popped the vial open, locking their gazes as he tipped the clear liquid over his palm and Ignis groaned deep in his throat at the lewd squelch as Noct slicked his cock.

  Noct lined himself up, planting his free hand next to Ignis shoulder, Ignis locking his ankles behind Noct, urging him forward.  Noct leaned forward and captured Ignis’ lips, teasing them open with his tongue as he teased around the quivering ring of muscle with his tip.  At Ignis’ frantic growl, Noct rolled his hips forward, glacially slow, the ring submitting and allowing him entry.  Noct frowned as Ignis hissed in pain, pressing soothing kisses to his cheek and brow.

   “I’m alright…just a moment…” Ignis panted, trying to adjust to the intrusion and prepare for the rest of Noct’s length to penetrate.  He wants this so badly, he needs it, it’s like the air he needs to breathe.  As the burn fades he tests himself by rocking his hips a little and his eyes roll back as Noct is sucked in deeper, his walls grudgingly admitting him.  Noct grips his waist, fingers digging in to hold him steady as he pushed in.

  Noct grunted, halting all movement when he bottoms out, balls flush against Ignis’ ass.

  “Fuck…” Ignis swore harshly and Noct can only agree with that.

  “Mmmhmm…so tight…” Noct gasped and grimaced, running a hand over Ignis’ chest.  “Are you ok, Iggy?”

  Ignis blinked and fixed Noct’s eyes with his own, green almost completely obliterated by the black of his pupils, his cheeks stained pink, lips parted and swollen from their kisses, chest heaving with each laboured breath, but the look in those lust blown eyes is loving, gloriously happy, pricking with tears and he nods once, slowly, locking his ankles tighter around Noct’s back, his arms winding their way around Noct’s shoulders to pull him closer.

  “I have never felt…more…whole…complete,” Ignis said softly, a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

  Noct ducked his head, nestling at Ignis’ shoulder, “yeah,” he agreed, lips mouthing at Ignis’ neck.  “Perfect.”

  Ignis giggled, fingers playing in Noct’s soft hair, “you can move, my darling heart.”

  Noct buried his face tighter into Ignis’ shoulder, chuckling deeply, “just how many different names are you gonna call me, Iggy?”

  “As many as I can come up with, my Raven,” he retorted and rolled his hips up against Noct eliciting a rough groan. 

  Noct pulled back, suddenly serious again, blue eyes searching Ignis’ green, slowly withdrawing a little, then rocking back in, both men gasping at the feeling, “I…I’ve never had many nicknames for you…but…I always thought of you…as my fiery star, guiding me…loving me…”

  Ignis was lost for words at that and in lieu of speaking he crushed their mouths together, hoping that kisses can express what his voice can’t.  He rocks up as Noct grinds down, their bodies meeting in a slow roll of hips and arching backs.  Ignis thinks this is the most beautiful expression of how he feels, to be joined in this way, to be one with Noct and he’s so grateful that he gets to have _this_ , to feel this, to see the expression of desire on Noct’s flushed face, to feel the reverence in every touch that Noct bestows on him, to feel the passion in his kisses.

  “Mine…” Noct growls and Ignis thinks that _that_ is the best thing that Noct could possibly call him, the most apt, thoroughly true in every way.

  “Yes,” Ignis declares, “yours, always, _always_ yours.”  Their pace increased with the declaration, fervent, the kisses traded becoming messy, open mouthed, more breathing the same air than anything else, the push and pull of where their bodies connect overwhelming everything, clouding every thought that tried to intrude.  Sweat slick, their chests glide against each other, and Ignis feels the return of his own erection trapped between their stomachs, Noct feeling the hardness as he ground down, propping himself up on one hand, his other snaking between them to stroke and coax it back to full thickness.

  Ignis thinks he might drown in sensation, his pants and gasps louder than the slick slap of flesh, Noct’s deep grunts and growls echoing in his ears and he squirms to change their position, pushing Noct up and crawling into his lap, slinging long legs around Noct’s waist as he settled himself back down on Noct’s length, rocking his hips back and forth in an increased cadence, letting Noct hold him close as he takes control.  His arms rest over Noct’s shoulders, hot lips brush over his nipples and Ignis mewls softly.

  “Ignis…”

  His name falls like a prayer from Noct, whispered reverence and adoration, a benediction.

  It overpowers him both emotionally and physically, Noctis joining him with soft cries of his own that sound so much like music to Ignis’ ears that he wants to sob.

  Morning, or what passes for morning in an eternal darkness, finds them still wrapped around each other, still moving together in concert, ignoring the world, chasing release after release, creating memories for them both to hold dear, sacred to them both.

  When they finally pull apart, Noct hold Ignis close to his chest, heedless of the mess they have made of each other through the night.  “Tomorrow, we’ll…we will go tomorrow.”

  Ignis sagged against Noct, grateful for one more day and night before he has to test his plan, has to face the possibility that he might still lose him.  He shoved the thoughts away and pulled Noct back down in the bed, knowing the will have to surface soon, the others will eventually come looking, and though he is greedy for every moment of Noct’s time, he can’t monopolise him. 

  For now, it has to be enough.

  Until he can drag him back to this little haven of privacy again.

  Where they only belong to each other.

  Where prophecies and fate can’t intrude.

  He’s reluctant to leave the next day, yet he swallows down his fear and helped Noct dress in the battle raiment that he had kept so lovingly.  He admired the way the fabric falls about Noct’s form, how it hugs him in all the right places, the adornments hanging correctly, polished by Ignis so they show his reflection as he tugs the jacket straighter.  He runs his palms over the lapels and when their eyes meet, Ignis sees the King he knew Noct could be, the strong man that holds the weight of the world on his shoulders, the determined King.  Yet under all that is the man he loves so very deeply that its consuming.  He takes a deep breath and he knows Noct can see what is running through his wayward mind, it’s there in the small smile pulling at those plump lips, the crinkle around the deeper set eyes, the brightness in those beautiful stormy blue eyes.  Hand in hand they descend down to meet the others and begin their journey to Insomnia.

  He walks tall beside Noct as they enter the City.

  He walks tall like Noct asked them to as they ascend the steps after putting Ifrit to rest.

  He walks tall as they enter the Citadel, at long last.

  But he crumbles, composure melted away by the hushed words of his King.

  “Ignis…” Noct said softly, letting the others walk on ahead for a moment, their footsteps echoing through the halls of the Citadel.  Ignis turned towards Noct, taking the last step forward so that he can hold him tight.  “If…if this doesn’t work…I…”

  Ignis shakes his head in denial, “no…please…”

  “I have to say it, my love, my Ignis, I have to…I can’t…if it doesn’t work, I need you to know.  I love you and you couldn’t have loved me more than you have…I know that, I have felt that.”  Noct paused and wiped the tear from Ignis’ cheek, “I need to know you will live for me…if I have to go where you can’t follow, live for me, please…I’ll wait on the other side.”

  Ignis clasped Noct’s hands between his own, tilting his head to rest their foreheads together, “I…I promise.”  The words are hard wrung, but he says them.  He’s never been able to deny Noct anything, even this.

  “If you have a chance at happiness, take it,” Noct whispered and Ignis can’t bear the thought.  “I know…” Noct murmured, lifting Ignis head to look in his eyes, “I know you don’t want to think about that…but one day…”

  “Hush…don’t…it _will_ work, it has to work,” Ignis cried.

  Noct sighed, but he stopped, tilting his face up and pressing his lips to Ignis’.  Ignis gripped him close, deepening the kiss urgently.  When they part they are both panting hard and crying.  Ignis can’t abide seeing Noct cry so he pulls him close again and buried his nose in soft raven locks, ignoring the three men who stand at the end of the hallway trying to give them some semblance of privacy.

  “I love you,” he whispered, cupping Noct’s face and pressing a kiss to wet salty lips.  He prays with every breath that it won’t be the last, that they will have so many more, that they will have years to explore each other as they had the night before and the night before that.  Two nights, that’s all that Ignis has had with Noct to create memories to fill his nights if this fails.

  “I love you too,” Noct answers.

  It’s all they can say.

  There’s no more time.

  Ravus squeezed his shoulder as he passed and Ignis inclined his head, acknowledging the man’s support.  Ravus knows his plan as well as he does, they’ve spent so many nights going over every detail, sifting through memories of conversations with Ardyn, searching for every weakness they can exploit. 

  Ignis heart swells when Noct squared his shoulders at the sight of Ardyn with his foot on the throne, _his_ throne.

  “Off my chair jester, the King sits there.”  He’s playing the part to perfection, keeping Ardyn occupied.

  Ardyn taunts them, flicking his gaze over the five men assembled before him, his disdain evident as his golden eyes sweep over the form of the former Prince of Tenebrae.  He waved his hand towards them, miasma flowing from his fingers.

  Then he frowned.

  Ignis spared a quick glance at Ravus and both men hide their smirk.

  Kimya’s charm has worked.

  Ignis appraised Ardyn, noting the confusion and the hint of fear returning to his eyes.  He squeezed Noct’s hand in his own and his King nods.  A soft chant begins to fall from the King’s lips, hushed and the room shimmers, shifting into the space of the heart of the Star.

  Regis winks into existence beside them, smiling softly at his son and then at Ignis, mouthing ‘thank you’.  Ignis bent his head to his King’s father.

  Ravus inclined his head, chanting something that the other’s can’t hear, a soft golden light encompassing his body, starlight swirling about him and Ardyn regards them all in something like bemusement. 

  Luna appeared behind Ardyn, taking hold of his arm, sending her brother her gratitude in a smile.

  Ardyn struggled against her grasp, silent in his shock as the light engulfed him.

  It was the signal they had waited for.

  As one, they all dropped down to one knee, fist across their hearts, heads bent, Noctis in front of them all.

  Ardyn choked on the black ichor that dripped from his mouth and eyes, shaking his head back and forth, sinking to his own knees as Luna kept hold of his arm.

  “No…why…” Ardyn gasped, wide eyed in panic.  “This is not…I did not plan this…”

  Noctis slid the Ring of the Lucii from his finger, shooting Regis an apologetic glance as he held it out to Ardyn.  The man the Gods deemed Accursed, struggled again, Luna increased her grip and bent her head to his.

  Noct stood slowly, ring still extended towards Ardyn.  Ignis knows that it’s just a gesture really, the ring itself had passed its power to Noctis the moment he put it on in Gralea, it was just a receptacle, Noct bent beside Ardyn and slipped the ring onto his finger and resumed his bow with the others.

  “We acknowledge you, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, you are henceforth our Founder King, not your brother Izunia.  The Gods were wrong, and we wish to make amends.  Our history will acknowledge you, Your Majesty.”

  Noct’s quiet words had Ardyn collapsing against Luna, the Oracle smiling at him gently as she raised his face, now clear of the oozing miasma.

  The others all spoke as one, “Your Majesty,” as they bent their heads again.

  Shiva and Ifrit appeared beside Luna and Ardyn, Bahamut and the other remaining Gods blinking in behind Noctis and the others creating a ring around the two kings in the centre.

  “Do you want to ascend, Your Majesty?” Noct asked Ardyn.

  Ardyn raised his head and his mouth dropped open, working uselessly.  “I…they refused _me_ ,” he wailed, the pain of two thousand years weighing heavily on his words.  He glared at Bahamut, but it was Shiva that answered.

  “Wrong we were, ye shall ascend if thou wish.”

  They all wait with baited breath to hear what Ardyn will do, but it is Luna who hears his answer.  Her smile is serene as she strokes Ardyn’s brow, bowing her head, she slid her eyes toward her brother one last time as she and Ardyn fade.

  “Rest well, Sister, your calling fulfilled,” Ravus murmured as she vanished with Ardyn cradled in her arms.

  Shiva lifted Noct to his feet, Ifrit at her side at last.  “Chosen…we take our leave of you and your world,” she intoned and Noct glanced back at Ignis then to the Glacian again.  Something passed between them, Noct asking them something under his breath that Ignis can’t hear, the Infernian shaking his head gently.

  Ignis’ heart sank, they were going to take him still.  Ardyn was gone, his threat removed, yet they were going to take him anyway.  Ignis sprawled where he was, Ravus leaning over him.

  He couldn’t watch, he screwed his eyes shut against the agony of seeing Noct depart.  “No…please…”

  “Ignis, look…” Ravus murmured.

  Ignis shook his head in denial, but the Prompto and Gladio were flanking him, “you need to see this,” Prompto said.

  He raised his head and blinked his eyes open.  Noct stood between Shiva and Bahamut, both of the Gods kneeling before him, Noct staring at them confounded.  Regis crossed to where his son stood and embraced him, tears flowing freely down his face.

  When Ignis blinked again the five of them were back in the throne room, just the five that had ascended the steps together.  Noct knelt beside Ignis and pulled him into his arms.  Gentle light was filtering through the windows, dust motes dancing in the air around them.

  Dawn.  And Noct is alive to see it.

  “I…what…it _worked_?” he asked incredulous.

  Gladio roared laughing, “it was _your_ plan!”  The King’s Shield smacked him on the back, “master strategist!”

  Noct chuckled deeply, his mouth to Ignis’ ear, “no,” he whispered, “you’re my bright fiery star, the man who bargained with Gods and Kings, the man who loves me so much he’d burn the world for me, the man who defied prophecies and fate for me.”  Noct sat back and took Ignis’ hand, ignoring the other three around them.  “Marry me Ignis, let me spend the rest of my days adoring you, showing you just how much I love you?”  Noct searched his gaze, “be mine, please?”

  Ignis rest his head in Noct’s lap, arms about his waist, sprawled in an ungainly heap on the marble floor of the throne room.

  “Oh, you wonderous creature…yes!”  His mouth was covered by Noct’s and when he could get a breath in, he whispered, “always.”

**Author's Note:**

> *lays flat on the floor and throws major tantrum*   
> I had literally just put this in my drafts when my laptop decided to DIE, and I freaked out. Turned on my desktop and logged in to find that it had actually listed in my drafts. I haven't saved any of the stuff I am working on to my desktop so I may have lost all of it. I work on like, half a dozen to a dozen things at once, so I am pretty upset over it right now, I can only hope that it can be fixed, or at least the files retrieved. If not, it may be a while before I post anything, as I will have to try and recreate what I had.


End file.
